Thanksgiving
by Harper King
Summary: Mina and Kevin go to his family's house to celebrate Thanksgiving.


A/N: Yeah... So... This is very late. I realized that I forgot to upload it. haha. Takes place in the same universe as Revelry. I've decided to start fitting all my stories together! :)

Review! -Mikel08

* * *

"Mina, it's my family's holiday." Kevin looked at her as he drank his coffee in the doorway to their bathroom, where she was getting dressed for their Thanksgiving festivities.

"But my Dad was practically begging!"

"But it's my family's holiday."

Mina bit her lip. She didn't know how to tell Kevin that his family just freaked her out. Last Christmas they had gone to his house, and his Mom had made comments about her being a hooker, without coming out and saying it. The bitch.

"Mina. You promised." Kevin stated after 10 minutes of being ignored.

"I don't remember 'promising'."

"We've been married for 2 years, Mina. We always switch holidays if we can't make both. It's an unwritten law."

Mina tried to conveniently forget that little rule of theirs. Every Preston family holiday, she seemed to go through some sort of trauma. His Mom, Cheryl, always insinuated that she was a call girl or something. Not that the old bag didn't full well know she was a hair stylist. That sounds like a crap job to some people, but Mina's parents made her go to one of the top schools for Hair Design and quite frankly Mina knew she was pretty bad ass at it too. And besides there is a huge difference between hair stylist and a freaking call girl! Nothing is even remotely similar between jobs!

But, Mina, had never been good enough for Cheryl's little Kevin. Kevin, and his MBA Degree from the University of Chicago an his CEO job title. She loved him dearly for these accomplishments, however in his mothers eyes it made him like God and her like a prostitute when you rounded everything off. Which pissed Mina off.

She had never mentioned his mothers rudeness to Kevin. It was better he not know. He'd get crazy angry, which Mina didn't want to happen.

"I know Kev..." She tried to stall a little longer while she devised another way to get out of this.

"Okay. So, get ready and we're heading there in 2 hours. Conversation over." He laughed when she tried to interrupt. He left the bathroom before she could tell him otherwise, but heard some frustrated mumbling along the lines of 'damned marriage and its damned unwritten shit that I have to follow'.

"I want it to be duly noted in that head of yours that I – Mina Preston – am going to require some seriously good make up sex for putting me through this, and one serious Darvocet for the headache I am sure to have. Add a beer in that mix too." Mina said when they were pulling into the Preston Mansion gates. She had long since gotten over how unnecessarily gigantic the Preston house was. It was just another reminder of the hell that was inside.

"It's been duly noted, dear." Kevin laughed at her antics at making him leave. Actually, under those requirements he could be persuaded to stay extra long. Then she'd really need a beer and sex.

Mina absently twirled her shoulder length blonde hair. She had cut it off and donated it to cancer patients about a year ago, now she just liked it shorter. She had begun playing with fun layers and coloring it since then too. Her current hairstyle was modeled after Kimberly Caldwell's at the March 2009 American Idol Top 12 Party, except about an inch longer and slightly less layered.

"Mina why are you so upset about coming to my family's Thanksgiving this year?" Kevin stopped the car and looked at her in his parents' driveway.

Emily, Kevin's older sister came jogging out with her 7 month old Elizabeth Michelle on her hip.

"I'm not." Mina said as she hurried out of the car to see her niece.

Inside Mina could smell the wonderful Thanksgiving foods. She had made an apple pie as the Aino family tradition was 'you help eat it, you help supply it'.

Mina wandered to the kitchen and put the pie with the other deserts and took her stuff upstairs to her and Kevin's room. In the process, as if the day couldn't get a whole hell of a lot more frustrating, she broke a nail.

"Son of a Bitch!" she whisper-yelled.

"That's not very lady-like Mina." Cheryl the She-Devil commented. She had come to tell Mina hello – ever so conveniently at the moment she broke her nail – for whatever reason.

Why did this woman enjoy torturing Mina so? Was it to much to ask for, for one - just one! - decent family some-shit-or-another? Apparently so because Satan's Mistress just loved to torture her.

Mina just smiled. "Do you by any chance have a nail file I could borrow?"

"Yes, just let me go grab one from my bathroom."

_Thank God_. Mina thought.

_I swear if that woman makes this thanksgiving crappy for me I'm just leaving. I'll take Kev's car and go to Dad's..._

"Here you go." Cheryl handed her a nail file and then sat on Kevin's bed. "So, how is your mother?"

"Great. Her wedding was 2 weeks ago and she just got moved in." _I hate the bastard she married, but whatever._

"Fantastic. And you're father?"

"Dad's great. Natalie and Natasha keep him busy."

"Oh that's right, he and his new wife just had a baby. How is being a big sister?"

_What the hell is with this? _"Fine I guess. I've only seen pictures of Natalie but Dad says she's adorable."

"Good."

_And this is when the Devil needs to leave. Now. Shoo._

"Well I should go see what Kevin is up to. Good talking to you, Mina." Icy tone and all, she said it to make a point that I should be at the arm of my husband.

Mina just smiled and let it roll off. She'd stay up there for a few more minutes just to see if she could anger the woman. There were some cheap thrills in this game she played with Mrs. Preston. Trying to piss her off, tended to be one.

* * *

Kevin laid on his side of the bed reading a business proposal as Mina flipped through a Cosmopolitan. "Are you sure we can't go see my Dad? I mean we haven't got to see Natalie and if we leave now and drive all night-"

"Mina. Why do you want to leave so badly?" Kevin took off his reading glasses and pulled his wife over to him.

"I just want to go see Natalie."

"You hate Natasha. And ave had very little to do with her and your dad and have had nothing to do with your sister. Why do you want to go so badly all of the sudden?"

"Sudden change of heart." She really didn't want to complain. She really would have liked to get along with Kevin's mom. She was just a heartless, cold bitch.

"Mina Preston you liar. Whats wrong?" He laid his head on her shoulder and smiled at her stubbornness.

She giggled at him. She'd eventually have to tell him... Well that was going to be put off as long as possible.

"Just never mind." She yawned and leaned on him. "Good night Kev."

"We're not done with this."

"Good night Kev." Mina said again lightly laughing at him.


End file.
